Laugh, Jimmy, Laugh
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot Jimmy has somewhat lost his laugh. So the Wild Kratts decided to help him get his laugh back. Aviva performs her usual clown tricks and Martin and Chris tell jokes. Trivia Everyone tries to get Jimmy to laugh again. Chris and Martin tell jokes for Jimmy with puns, riddles and knock knock jokes. Koki makes funny faces to make Jimmy laugh again. Ttark does his ventriloquist act once again. Aviva is a clown again in this episode. Zoboo tells funny stories about the wild kratts. He even tells the story about is childhood. Quotes: Jimmy: Guys, I have a problem. I think I just lost my laugh. All: What? Koki: That's terrible, JZ. Ttark: Whatever shall we do? Aviva: Let's think, guys. Chris: Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Martin: Oh, yeah. We can get Jimmy's laugh back. Koki: But how exactly are we going to do that? Chris: Martin and I can tell creature jokes. Koki: I'll try to make funny faces. Ttark: I can do my ventriloquist act again. Aviva: And I'm going to clown around again. Martin: Looks like we all have great ideas. Chris: So what are we waiting for? Let's get started. Scene change Martin: Ok, Jimmy. Now we've got some creature jokes for you. Chris: All right. Let me start. What's a wild dog's favorite dance? Martin: I don't know, what? Chris: The fox trot! Jimmy: (slow laugh) Chris: I thought that was a good one. Martin: Ok, let me try. What do you call a groundhog's laundry? Chris: What? Martin: Hogwash! Jimmy: (slow laughing again) Martin: That was a good one, too. Koki: Let me try making funny faces. Koki does various silly faces, but none of them get Jimmy to laugh. Koki: Well, that didn't work either. Aviva: (wearing her clown makeup and costume) Step aside. I've got this. Koki: (giggles) Aviva, you clown. You're the funniest inventor ever. Aviva: Ok, JZ. I'll show you some of my latest clown tricks. Jimmy: Will those tricks get my laugh back, Aviva? Aviva: It will. Just watch. (balances on a unicycle) Jimmy: Anyone could have done that. Aviva: It's obvious isn't it? All clowns love to ride unicycles. Jimmy: Yeah. Guess so. Aviva loses her balance and falls off her unicycle. Aviva: Whoa! (falls off her unicycle with a thud) I meant to do that. (laughs nervously) Jimmy: Sure you do. Aviva: I've got a good one. Want to see me do the pie in the face act? Jimmy: You just mentioned pie, Aviva. That makes me hungry. Aviva: Ok. Ready? Jimmy: I guess so. Aviva smashes a custard cream pie on her face. Aviva: Ta-da! Jimmy: Yeah, that never gets old. But I'm still not laughing. Aviva: I thought a pie in the face always make people laugh. Jimmy: Well, it didn't. Can you try something else, Aviva? Aviva: Maybe I'll try to slip on banana peels? Jimmy: That's too obvious, Aviva. Aviva: Maybe I'll try to tell jokes? Jimmy: (scoffs) If only you could tell a good one. Aviva: Ok, I have a good one. How does a puppy stop playing a video game? Jimmy: I don't know, what? Aviva: He pressed paws! Get it? Jimmy: You're starting to sound like Martin. He always has a good laugh. Aviva: I got another one. Why did the salmon go to the toy store? Jimmy: I don't know. Why? Aviva: Because he got hooked on buying new toys! Jimmy: (groans) Nice try, Aviva. That joke was 100 years old. Aviva: Come on, JZ. Have a laugh. Jimmy: Well, it hasn't come back yet. Ttark: Well, Willy and I will step in and help my partner. My partner likes to clown around, you know. Jimmy: I noticed that. Chris: Jimmy's still not laughing. Martin: If only we can find another way to get Jimmy's laugh back. Aviva: Should I keep on clowning? Ttark: Worth a try, partner. zoboo: hey guys what's up? aviva: oh hi zoboo. martin: we were just trying to make jimmy laugh. zoboo: oh can i try. chris: sure zoboo. koki: what are you gonna do? zoboo: you'll see. jimmy: ok zoboo, what are you gonna do. zoboo: i'm gonna tell you funny stories about martin and chris. then martin and chris's faces turn red in embarassment. zoboo: so one time, a capuchin monkey called fling was throwing food around, and then martin and chris were trying to catch the food, and then they caught 2 pies with their faces. aviva, koki, and Ttark all laugh, but not jimmy. zoboo: yeah and one time we were looking at snakes and i kept trying to get them to shed their skin, and then on the second time i did, and then their clothes came off hahahaha. then everyone except jimmy and the kratt bros were laughing. Koki: That was funny. Martin: Oh, you had to bring that up, Zoboo. Chris: That was embarrassing. Aviva: Ok, ok. I'm going to juggle balls right now. Martin: Let's see it, Aviva. Jimmy: Will you get me to laugh again by juggling, Aviva? Aviva: Of course, JZ. Watch this. Aviva juggles balls by humming "Entry of the Gladiators", but drops the balls. Aviva: Oops. (laughs nervously) Let me try this again. Everyone laughs. Jimmy: Still no laugh from me. (sighs) Aviva tries to juggle again. This time, she ends up with a perfect big finish by catching the balls with both hands. One ball, even landed on her red nose. Aviva: Ta-da! All: Bravo, bravo! Chris: That's terrific, Aviva. Ttark: That's great! Zoboo: Mangatsika! That was great. Aviva: Thank you, thank you! Jimmy: (laughs) Hey, I'm laughing! I'm really laughing! Guys, I got my laugh back! Aviva: Maybe I'll clown around some more. Jimmy: (laughs) Do it again, Aviva. Do it again! Koki: Aviva, you're the best clown ever. Aviva: Ok, who wants to be sprayed? Martin: Me! Aviva: One seltzer bottle coming up. You asked for it, Martino. Martin: Spray me, Aviva! Aviva sprays Martin with seltzer. Martin: Hey, you got me! I'm soaking wet! Jimmy: Ha, ha! That was funny! Martin: You got me, Aviva. Aviva: (honks her clown horn) Jimmy: Again, again! Category:Send in the wildebeest